Before I Met You
by Mandi-Solo
Summary: (Songfic) What Gabriel thought of Ana before he even met her. Song "I knew Loved You Before I Met You" by Savage Garden. my first songfic, please be gentle. R&R PLZ!


AN: I thought of this while watching the movie for the second time the other day. I thought it was kind of cute. I hope you like it. This is my first songfic, please be gentle.

Mandi

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Van Helsing, or do I own _I knew I loved you_

Before I Met You

The look on her face was enough to make him stare forever. The fire in her eyes made him wonder. The pink in her lips made his mind fill with unpleasant thoughts. Just the very sight of her made his heart pound loudly in his ears, his insides twist and turn as if butterflies were eating him from the inside-out, and his head feel like it was lighter than a feather. Never before had he felt this feeling for anyone, and he didn't even know her yet.

_Maybe it's intuition._

_But some things you just don't question._

_Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant._

_And there it goes,_

_I think I found my best friend._

_I know that it might sound,_

_More than a little crazy_

_But I believe..._

The next thing he knew, he was heading to Transylvania to meet her. Just the sight of her in person was enough to make his heart race faster than when he was battling any kind of monster. He knew at that instant, it would be harder to fight Dracula with her near him. The look in her eyes as she looked at him sent his heart into the sky, but he dared not show it. If he could love someone, even this woman whom he had only known for a short amount of time, it would mean she might be in danger.

_I knew I loved you before I met you _

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

With the wives of Dracula coming down on him, his thoughts finally escaped from her haunting hold she had on him. Even after the battle, she had saved his life from the villagers. He acted as he always had. He played a fool, he played dumb, he played like he didn't have the feeling in his heart. When he looked into her eyes, when she was staring back at him, he felt he could move mountains. The butterflyfeather-headtwisting insides feeling kept nagging at him with each passing moment he was alone with her.

_There's just no rhyme or reason _

_Only the sense of completion_

_And in your eyes, I see_

_The missing pieces I'm searching for_

_I think I've found my way home_

_I know that it might sound,_

_More than a little crazy_

_But I believe..._

Telling her that he was going to kill her brother, seeing the pain in her eyes, caused him the worst feeling he had ever felt. He had made tears from her eyes roll down her pale cheek. He had made her feel like the only one of earth left that cared for her. If only she knew, he thought, she would not be in so much pain.

_I knew I loved you before I met you _

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

When he had returned to Dracula's castle with Carl and Ana, he felt worse. They might not come out alive this time. Valken, Ana's brother, who was also a werewolf, bit him, causing him to become a werewolf himself. He was giving them instructions on what to do to turn him back to normal. The look in Ana's eyes as he told her what to do caused his heart to twist with sorrow. When he kissed her, he felt as if it was the last time he would ever touch her, even though it was the first.

After the horrible battle with Dracula had ended, Gabriel Van Helsing stood over Ana's limp body. Seeing the scars on her body, and her paler skin made his body tremble. When he touched her, he no longer felt the warmth radiating from her body. What he felt, instead, was cold, dead flesh. With a slow pounding heart, and small breaths, he picked her up into his arms. With a cry of sorrow, his voice wailed into the castle, and over the mountains like a wounded wolf.

Burning her body was the last thing on his mind when she had died. But he knew he had to do it. Standing next to her burning flesh, trying to contain his emotions, he glanced over the horizon, the sea green ocean glistening with the setting sun. In between the clouds he saw Ana's face looking down on him. Even though he still felt a longing for her, and sorrow for her death, he knew she was in a better place by seeing her family standing around her in the clouds. That just made the pain more bearable.

_A thousand angels dance around you_

_I am complete now that I've found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life..._


End file.
